Chapter 96
Issue 96 is the 96th chapter published in Volume 10 of the series. It takes place on the last day of the 2nd years' trip. The tagline for this chapter reads: 'We were Having So Much Fun That I Forgot We were on A Date'. Page Titles * Ratings of People * Our Cute Leader * The Shoujo Manga Artist's Way of Thinking * A Doomed Conversation * Spot-on Impression * Professional Assessment * A Classical Period Drama * Chiyo, A Capable Woman * Right Now She's Probably... * An Easy to Understand Example * The Girl He Found Was... * Without Ulterior Motives * A New Feeling is Born Summary Nozaki's group realizes that their schedule overlaps with some of the girls from class A, but one of the group members realizes that the girls seemed overly conscious of Umetarou Nozaki. When they confront the girls (excluding Chiyo Sakura) about it, the girls all compare Nozaki to some sort of plain, tasteless food. The two groups therefore decide to do activities together, but when Sakura, Nozaki and Yuzuki Seo run off, the group decides to leave them all behind. When Sakura realizes she and Nozaki have been left behind together, she asks what the situation could be. Nozaki responds that they could be trying to set them up together, or that maybe they all have crushes on each other. He then imagines Seo running into somebody and acting like a delinquent, which makes Sakura wonder why she's the only one that Nozaki didn't imagine in a shoujo-like situation. Nozaki then tells Sakura that they should try using the situation to roleplay as Suzuki and Mamiko for manga reference. Sakura attempts to act like Mamiko, but soon realizes that Nozaki is also acting like Mamiko, not Suzuki. Nozaki then suggests that they switch off as Mamiko or Suzuki depending on the situation, but each time they both act as the same character in every situation. Eventually they take the train to their destination, and Nozaki decides to take reference pictures. Despite specific instructions given to him by Masayuki Hori, Nozaki takes the pictures at random because he didn't understand the instructions. Sakura asks Nozaki if he has any plans to draw a classical period drama. Nozaki then describes a very vague plotline behind such a story, but clearly doesn't have enough information to write it. Even so, he continues to take pictures, saying he might use them in the future. In an effort to please Nozaki, Sakura also runs off taking pictures with her own camera. Nozaki finds Mikoto Mikoshiba and frantically tells him that he got separated from Sakura and that she forgot to bring her phone with her. He then worries that Sakura will be frightened by herself, but for some reason imagines her eating snacks as she anxiously waits for him to find her. Nozaki rushes off to find her again as Yuu Kashima asks if Sakura is lost. Mikoshiba tells her Nozaki will find her, but more importantly, Nozaki seems to be showing some real emotion towards Sakura. Kashima asks what Mikoshiba means, so he attempts to explain relating Nozaki to an emotionless robot who shows kindness to a small girl. This explanation still doesn't help Kashima understand. Nozaki finds Sakura, but she was completely unaware that they had become separated. Mikoshiba realizes that Sakura is eating snacks, just like Nozaki had imagined her to be. Nozaki, out of worry that they will be separated again, asks Sakura if he can hold her hand or at least keep a close eye on her. Sakura, not wanting to use ulterior motives as an excuse to hold his hand, tells him to keep his eye on her. As a result, Nozaki bangs his head on low-hanging signs because he is staring at Sakura, and not looking where he walks. Sakura then begs him to hold her hand in order to keep him from harming himself further. Afterwards, they reunite with their groups. At the end of the day, Nozaki asks Kashima what kind of feeling would make him excessively worry about someone, make strange things happen when he tries to keep his eye on them, and make him want to hold their hand. Kashima replies with "a motherly feeling". Navigation Category:Chapters